1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved terminal block structure, and more particularly, to an improved terminal block structure to enhance convenience in usage and effectively reduce working time relatively.
2. Description of the Related Art
A terminal block is an electronic component widely used in various machines which may be used to connect power lines, control lines, data transmission lines, etc.
Common terminal blocks used for connecting wires include a body, an upper terminal base, and a lower terminal base, wherein the lower terminal base is configured in an opening slot of the body and the upper terminal base is configured to slide into the opening slot and slide with respect to the lower terminal base.
When using, that is, when connecting wires, the terminal of the terminal wire (e.g., O-type terminal, Y-type terminal, etc.) is inserted between the upper terminal base and the lower terminal base; subsequently, the upper terminal base is pressed down by a tool such as a screw driver and a screw component (screw) of the upper terminal base is screwed into a tapped hole of the lower terminal base at the same time, and thusly the terminal is clamped between the upper terminal base and the lower terminal base and the purpose of connecting the terminal wire is accomplished. On the other hand, the screw component may be loosened for retracting the terminal.
However, when the screw component of the upper terminal base is loosened in conventional terminal blocks, there exists an issue of the upper terminal base being dislocated with respect to the body and the lower terminal base; therefore, when attempting to connect again for usage, the dislocated upper terminal base needs to be retracted and aligned with the lower terminal base to carry out the screwing, which is extremely inconvenient to use and relatively increases working time and is not ideal.